User blog:LawIronhawk/An Apology
Yesterday I made a grave mistake in my handling of a situation and in my choice of words. I would like to take a moment to specifically apologize to Mallace and Lith for the crude tone of voice I took with them as well as my use of the term "you people." I sometimes lose sight of the bigger picture and forget that we are all in this together. That being said, I am also very sorry for my general demeanour towards the GFW staff as of late, the way I have acted is rude and does not reflect how a good wikian should act. I should have explained my point of view to Lith and Mallace instead of taking a moral high-ground and being passive aggressive in the SSC proposals. My point of view shouldn't matter though, it is just one of many different ones on the wiki, all of which I have failed to consider. I have no excuse for the selfishness I have displayed throughout the past few months; I have failed the wiki and my friends that frequent it by behaving as I have. I came back from rehab hoping to be a better person, yet it seems I have failed at this goal. There are no words I can use to tell you how sorry I am for my immature and disgusting behavior. I failed to realize the consequences that my actions would have and I therefore humiliated, not only by the people who I have failed to support, but by myself. This all being said, I will not be participating in anymore discussions, I have said my piece, perhaps too much, and I accept that I am in the minority. Therefore, I will allow the staff to do with the wiki as they please. The way I acted makes me realize that I truly don't deserve this great community. Every single one of you has been my friend, and I have completely destroyed any hopes of retaining what we once had. Mallace, you are a wonderful President that always takes everyone's opinion into account before making a decision. You've done a wonderful job with what you were given and considering the wiki still exists despite its decline in activity, you've exceeded all expectations. Squirto, I'm sorry for the passive aggressiveness I showed in the SSC. You have done a wonderful job in fixing up the wiki (God knows it needed to be fixed) and you deserve more praise for the good you've done. Zoomer, I'm sorry for acting like an ass in chat; if I have done anything else to hurt our friendship, I'm sorry. Lith, I feel the need to apologize to you most of all. I have done terrible things from pettily insulting you to writing entire paragraphs blaming what I perceived to be the wiki's problems on you. I have no excuse for this and I don't expect any forgiveness for what I've done, as I do not deserve it. Your writing is one of the only things that adds any sort of flavor to the wiki, and I have taken that for granted. The conniving crap I've pulled shouldn't have gone unnoticade and I'm glad I was called out on it, otherwise I might have never realize how much I've wronged this wiki. I've believed that what I wanted would bring the wiki back to its former glory, but I realize that what I want isn't necessarily the best option for growing it. I have blown off the opinions of all the other wikians because I believed that my way was the only way. To sum it all up, I've made terrible mistakes and there's no possible way I could phrase any legitimate apology for what I've said and done. The moral high ground I took was despicable of me and I should have known better than to put people that cared about the wiki in the firing line. Category:Blog posts